


Who's coming after me?

by Elica



Series: Building A Family [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Gen, Orphans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elica/pseuds/Elica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson gets to meet the kids. Questions rise, decision are made (or Jackson makes a decision, others have to deal with it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There was a boy in front of the house, sitting on the stairs like he was bored to hell. Stiles observed him with curiosity as he was going out to take his lunch. It was Saturday and the weather was warm enough to lay on the grass all afternoon. Amanda let them take sandwiches and fruit juices outside. The boys were making up a giant cars circuit while Lydia was sitting on a comfy chair, her cast forbidding her to move.

Isaac was still in the kitchen, trying to decide between ham and butternut. Lydia hurried Stiles to give her her food so the boy passed the stranger in silence. Still, the guy was suspicious. He was maybe younger than Derek but older than any of them. He had a game boy and that was something Stiles wanted to get his hands on.

"Know who's the guy?"

"He came with Derek's lawyer," answered Lydia.

"Maybe he's a new one. But I don't think Isaac will agree to share his room."

"We could ask."

And by we she meant you. Obviously.

Stiles put down his sandwich, sighing. The boy didn't look up until Stiles was next to him. And even then his eyes looked at him like he was an annoyance.

"Are you going to live with us?"

"I'm not like you."

Stiles rolled his eyes: "Yeah, of course. You're older than us. I'm Stiles. This is Lydia but you can't go near her. You?"

"Jackson. Why I can't I go near her."

Stiles shrugged.

"We don't say for others. I can tell you why I'm here but I can't for the others. Just the rule."

"Like I care," said Jackson, turning back to his gameboy.

"Stiles! Come back here! I want a drawing!"

He came back to Lydia, dismissing Jackson, who was an ass anyway. The girl gave him her colors' case. He proceeded to drab a (pink) Ironman on her cast. With flowers and a poney.

 

***

 

Derek learnt this day he had to have a psychiatric test before his lawyer could give him access to his inheritance and the money from the life assurance. The boy didn't like this kind of conversation.

"I know it's hard," saint mister Whittemore. "But you have to think ahead. Have your GEP, go to university if you want, and so on."

"But I'll be alone."

Amanda took his hands. She could do that now, but it still was a new thing since Derek hadn't want to be touch for a long time.

"You have us, Derek. I know you are close to the boys. They'll want to keep touch with you. Even Lyds. But you really have to think about your future. You made so much progress here and we think you'll be ready soon."

"She is right, Derek. And even before you're 18, you can have some money, if you want. If you pass your test."

"You will still be my tutor. I... I don't think I could handle that alone."

Mister Whittemore smiled.

"Of course. Even if I wasn't your lawyer, I was at the university with your uncle. I won't let you down."

"Ok."

Derek let himself sit more comfortably on the couch.

"Can I make a list? I won't go to the mall by myself but I'd like something."

"What?"

"It's Stiles' birthday next month. We could go to LA to visit Universal Studios. Could Isaac and Lyds go with us too?"

 

***

 

Jackson had a very cool bedroom, with a dressing and his own bathroom. He had a bike (a very cool one) and he knew he'll get a car as soon as he had his license. In three month. For the Summer he'll go to Hawaii with his mother and then in Miami with one of his uncle who owned an hotel. He had good grades and was fucking good in sports. He already knew he would be admitted in any University he wanted and ten choose he's career. Lawyer. Or something.

Jackson was adopted.

His parents had sat in the living room just before his first day of high school.

"Son, your mother can't have any children. We discovered this three years after our marriage."

And they had explained him that his parents died in a car accident, that he was still a newborn and given right away to them.

"You were a gift and nobody could move you more than we did."

Jackson didn't think about it that much for his first year of high school.

But then his father had to bring him to this fucking foster house with this fucking kids.

"What have you dear? You're not hungry?"

His mother was fine. She didn't cook, she didn't cuddle but she was a good mum. Jackson wondered if the kids van there had lost this. Their mum.

"I just..."

He sighed. He was a jock, popular and intelligent. But here he could be a little weak, a little angry.

"You will be both alone again when I'll go to university."

"Oh you will still come see us."

"Yeah but won't you feel lonely?"

“What are you trying to say sweety? You don’t want to go to the University? You’re… You’re feeling lonely too?”

Jackson frowned. He didn’t know. He let the conversation die, deep in his thoughts.

 

***

 

They couldn’t go to LA. It was too complicated, demanded too much organization, Isaac couldn’t leave Beacon Hills and Lydia was too stressed among unknown people. Derek was disappointed. So much that Amanda and Mr. Whittemore tried to organize another event for Stiles’ birthday.

That’s how the kids found themselves on early morning by the mall, between a video store and a Toy’sRUs, with the mission to find one present for Stiles only, and one present for themselves. The present for Stiles was bought paid by Amanda and the other ones by Derek, with the discretion of Mr. Whittemore.

Derek was kind of happy with that. He chose a jacket for himself, something very pretty and perhaps a little too expensive, but the black leather reminded him of an old photo of his mother, when she was a young student and riding a motorcycle. He saw Lydia coming directly to a shoes’ store and came back with a lovely pair of red sandals. Isaac hesitated a long time before going for a dog plush toy. The boy was only seven but past the face where a kid would choose à plush toy. Derek thought boys like Isaac would go for cars or weapons or a bike. But then, it was Isaac.

Mr. Whittemore’s son wasn’t included in the “Derek pays us all a present” but still went into one of the store and bought a video game. Derek couldn’t care less when he saw Stiles choosing a simple notebook. Well, if by simple you mean with a multi colored cover featuring Young Justice. And a pen. That Mr. Whittemore replaced by an ink pen, saying it was better for writing.

Stiles grinned so much Derek thought he would hurt his teeth.

Then Amanda, Mr. Whittemore and all the kids went to the bookstore, after Stiles dismissed both toys and videogames. They bought five books, novels aimed at teenagers, all for Stiles. The kid wanted to keep all bags to himself, until he realized that he walked far slowly with them. Thus Derek took half his books while Amanda took the rest.

“Why did you get a notebook?” asked Derek when they were just the both of them, walking towards the theatre – Amanda took tickets for a morning screening of the last Pixar movie.

“I like stories,” said Stiles almost shyly. “Mrs. Johns told I was doing good in English, and that if I wrote as much as I talk, I could make tons of stories. But it’s just for me!”

He looked unsure and red right in the cheeks.

“I won’t be able to read it?” Derek smirked.

“You’re making fun of me again.”

Stiles sighed, then leant to him and whispered: “Maybe. You could correct me if you want.”

“Ok.”

 

***

 

The day ended early, in the middle of the afternoon, by an outside lunch in the park, with hamburgers and fries and tons of candies.

Jackson felt outcast in there, though he hadn’t made a remark when his dad had asked for him to come. In fact, he had wanted to come. But not just to be with this bunch of loser kids. To observe.

He knew Lydia and Isaac were out of reach. He asked his father, just to know, and knew Lydia still had her mother, who was trying to get custody of her after getting her divorce. And Isaac had his father, though the situation was far more pessimistic than Lydia. And Derek was too old. Well, he was even older than Jackson.

He knew, though, that his thoughts were just a dream, something strange and bizarre when the majority of his real dreams were of kissing that cheerleader at school, playing Lacrosse and winning, or punching every homophobic asshole in the face that dare to hurt his best friend Danny.

This. This was different.

So when came the real end of the day and he had to come back home with his father, Jackson sat in the car and ask, directly and without excuse, like the ass he was: “I want the smartass for a brother.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t want to be left alone again, dad. I really don’t. Please. Come back. Please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry. This little chapter is angsty. ;_;  
> Poor Stiles bb.

Writing was awesome! But so long. Two weeks after his famous birthday, Stiles got back his first story – a two pages fanfic about Black Widow – from Amanda, he found that his grammar was not that good. So he asked for lessons, Amanda gave him exercises and he found himself reading about linguistics in the teachers’ section of his school library. That was maybe going a bit too far.

But when the librarian made him go back to the students’ section, he found a mythological book and tried another new story – four pages long – where Isaac was a ghost, Lydia a magician and Derek a werewolf.

“And I’m the hero, so I’m human,” he explained to his little assembly – known as the kids plus Amanda who was cooking in the background.

“And what’s the story?” asked Isaac, impressed by Stiles’ creativity.

“The hero, Tony – that’s me – go to a new home, but it’s an old and crappy, creepy house, and he meets a ghost – that’s you. And the ghost wants to find his mother, because he died before her and he can’t find her anymore! So Tony asks a witch to help him so Isaac can leave the house and begin searching his mother with Tony and the witch. But they get lost in the forest and are attacked by a werewolf!”

“Why am I the bad guy here?”

Stiles’ hands moved quickly: “No but in fact, you’re hurt so you’re grumpy and you don’t want to like others. But then Tony gets hurt, and you realize he’s just a tiny human and that he means good so you help him. And that’s it.”

“And where’s the mother? You don’t have the end, Stiles,” said Lydia.

Stiles sighed, sitting on the carpet. He didn’t have an end. He knew what it was to be in a new house, to meet friends and to be hurt. But he didn’t know how to express the feeling of finding a mother again. That’s was hard and it was for Isaac, whose mom died when he was a tiny baby. So he couldn’t just say that they find her and all is good.

“I’ll write the end when it’s time. An author knows how to tease his audience.”

Derek smirked and Lydia didn’t look convinced. But Isaac was in awe and that was important. Stiles had learnt to like the guy. He was older than him, even it was for two years, and he felt more adult, mature. Stiles hadn’t known what it was to have siblings so may be that was that.

 

***

 

Things went smoothly for a time and summer arrived.

Derek was stressed by it, because he knew he had to make a decision before September, and he’d be 16 next December. There was no time to wait or hide. His sessions with his therapist were going well and his lawyer told him they managed to get in touch with some of his father’s family in New York.

“I’ll go there?”

“I don’t know. You’re still too young to live by yourself, but too old to stay in a foster family. That’s the absurdity of the system. But in the end, it’s all your decision”, explained Mr. Whittemore. “Yours and the fact that Doctor Deaton feels you’re healthy enough to be independent. If you’re not, you’ll still have the choice between Mrs. Garrison, who his your father great aunt, and an youth center, with medical care.”

“I…”

Derek hesitated. When Mr. Whittemore didn’t say anything, he tried again.

“I like my foster family here. I think I like the kids enough but… I don’t like living here, in Beacon Hills. Like, three days ago, Amanda asked me to go to the store for flour.”

“She told me you were nervous when you came back.”

“I didn’t have a panic attack or anything, but I hated it. I saw my mother everywhere, and Laura and all the others. And I just can’t stay here.”

 

***

 

"Mummy is here. I don't know what to do."

Lydia was hiding in Stiles and Derek's room. There was a lady downstairs and she seemed to be her mother. If Stiles understood well enough.

"Is she bad?"

Lydia shook her head.

"No. She didn't know and when I was in the hospital, she shouted and cried and collapsed. She was in the hospital too for some time I think. Then there was the judgement and she came back to the hospital again."

"It's called a depression," said Derek as he was reading on his bed.

Lydia frowned at him: "I knew that!"

"She's alright now?"

Stiles was nervous. Lydia was his kind of favorite, depending on the days. And Mothers' health was a sore topic with him. One day Amanda had a big flu and he was so nervous he puked right in the middle of his classroom. That was so not cool. He was stickier than Amanda even.

Lydia hummed for a moment.

"I don't know. I meet her twice a week and I think we're going on holidays just the two of us in August. That's cool. And she has a nanny who is super genius. She knows how to make candies."

"That's so cool," awed Isaac.

"You have to go back with her," said Stiles. "You reall have to. A mother is like, super important."

"But what if she has a man again and he's like... You know..."

"You call us and we'll ask him, with our fits. Or with just mines since the little ones are so weak."

Derek smirked when Stiles poured at him. Which put the boy in action: he jumped on the bed and began hitting Derek with little push, nothing really serious not to put Isaac on edge.

But Isaac wasn't looking at them. He meant over Lydia: "I have a news too if you want. I've got a family too but it's still a secret."

At this, Stiles and Derek stopped struggling.

"What?"

Isaac turned red.

"You know the Reyes?"

"Yeah, their daughter is with me during the therapy. She's silent."

"They wanted to have another child because she's too lonely and I was chosen."

"And your father?" Asked Derek.

"I'll never see him again. Ever."

It was heartbreaking to see such a smile on Isaac's face. So much that Stiles wasn't even sad that soon it would be only him and...

"I'm going to New-York. Some family there..."

 

***

 

Derek knew he had said the wrong thing when he saw Stiles’ face pale. The boy tried to keep his cool but with the silence, it was all to clear he was trembling and chattering.

“Stiles?”

He got up his bed and tried to reach the boy: “Stiles are you alright?”

But the only thing that came out of the boy’s mouth was a desperate scream.

 

***

 

“I don’t want to be left alone again, dad. I really don’t. Please. Come back. Please.”

Stiles was in his bed. He had had his first panic attack since months. Amanda gave him pills, a hot bath, warm milk and his favorite chocolate before getting him to bed. Through the curtains, Stiles could see the sun was still there. He could hear Lydia and Isaac playing in the garden too. But he was here, under his covers, caressing his father’s badge, wanting so badly to be with him just once, just to know everything would be alright.

Superheroes were not supposed to die. And if they actually did, there was always some writer to make them live again. Though Stiles knew it couldn’t be that easy in real life.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nights gives orphans hope and days makes them generous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK !!!!  
> Still unbetaread, sorry...

"Derek... Derek... Are you awake?"

The teen stretched in his bed, opening his eyes. Stiles' little head was leaning above him, lighted by the little baby lamp that Amanda kept in their bedroom.

"Now I am. What do you want?"

Derek tried to keep his voice calm. It was the first time Stiles spoke to him since his panic attack. The boy bit his lips ;

"I... I wet my bed again. I'm sorry."

"Ok. Let's put your sheets away, ok?"

Stiles nodded, silently following Derek while he put the sheets in the bathroom, and then went to put new ones.

"You changed your pjs?"

"I... I don't have any. It was a clean one."

"I'll lend you something."

Stiles finaly put on a too big Nike shirt which covered his underwears. He was too thin to have any of Derek's shorts anyway. But he wasn't going back to his bed, instead waiting with his teddy bear under his arm, bitting his finger as he used to when he was very nervous.

"You want a glass of water? Reading a story? You want Amanda?"

Derek kneeled before Stiles, wondering if the boy was going to have another attack. He wouldn't deal with it, he couldn't. He wasn't strong enough for that.

"Can I sleep with you? Batman would do that to me when I'm sick."

"Are you sick?"

"A little bit. I guess."

Derek didn't know who this Batman was but it was hard to guess Stiles was talking about his father. He let the boy cuddle under his arm, wondering if Amanda would agree with this: she didn't like when her kids were having babies' behavior; but what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

"What his your sickness", he asked after some silence.

"I think i'll be all alone again soon. You're all having a new family."

"That's it? Why you were sad earlier? Are you afraid of being alone?"

Of course he was. They all were. But sometimes kids were selfish. Lydia was so waiting to be with her mother again; the woman told her they would be leaving for Santa Monica and they would chose her new bedroom design. And Isaac was a mess, a real mess. The shy and silent boy was babbling endlessly for his new family and his new sister and the dog they had and he would be such a good son for them.

"You won't be alone, Stiles."

"You don't know that. Batman told me we will alway be together and then he died."

Derek felt Stiles' arms tighten against his chest.

"I was by a friend, playing viedo games and I never get to go home. I never saw Vernon again. My friend."

"I never see Scott. I think if I see him i'm going to cry."

"He's your friend?"

"The best."

"Then he won't care if you cry. He's just going to hug you and then you're going to be happy together. That's what friends do."

Derek thought about it. Vernon called him from time to time, but he coudn't just go and see him. He missed his friends and his family. He missed GrandMa Boyd, who made the best apple pies. May be he should call him again and pay a visit. Before going to New York.

"You think?"

"I'm sure of it. And you're not alone, Stiles. Isaac will stay in Beacon Hills. And there's the woman who come to see you."

"Mary. She was my baby-sitter. And she's an officer now."

"She likes you. You should come with her to the station once. Just once. I'm sure the policemen will have a blast with you. You're a superhero after all, aren't you?"

He heard stiles sighing.

"I guess. Perhaps."

"I tell you: I'll go with you to see Scott tomorrow. Ok?"

"Sure? You'll go with me?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you."

There was more silence after, but Derek had to add something.

"I'm not going away because I want to let you alone, Stiles. You know that, right?"

The absence of answer was enough to turn and take the boy in his arms. He could feel silent tears on his chest. His hand came to Stiles hair, stroking him lightly.

"I'm not. But in I can't heal in Beacon Hills. I see ghosts of my family everywhere and I just want to join them. But I can't do that. Because, if I kill myself, I would really let you down, you and Vernon, and Lyds and Isaac. And that would be so selfish. So I need to get away. So I'll be back in the future and we will be friends."

And as he said these words, he knew it was true. The hope he didn't find in the other families, he had here. He liked Amanda's yoga and Kurt's cooking lesson. He loved reading Lyd stories and helping Isaac making slam dunks. And he liked Stiles.

"You should be jealous", he added. "I'm going to the Stark Tower in New York."

That got him, finaly, a little laugh.

"Stupid. The Stark Tower doesn't exist. It's a story, you moron."

 

***

 

Jackson knew he had won when his father emptied the restroom in the second floor. It was used mostly to keep furnitures and stuff they didn't use that much, but one day his father was there and gave away most of the trash. Then movers put there a bed, a desk and a closet.

Jackson was alone one afternoon with Danny. They were supposed to do their homework but were really watching a movie on jackson's own TV.

"I'm going to have a brother," he said while the guy on the screen was kissing the girl. He knew that was the ideal moment to speak to his best friend.

"Your mother is pregnant?"

"No, she can't be. So they're going to get a boy from a foster family."

"Oh."

"You want to see his room?"

They crossed the corridor to the empty bedroom. There was no decoration in it. Jackson thought his parents would let the new one have his own way with his walls.

"I' sure he'll be spoiled like a little brat."

"Yeah, like you were..."

"Shut up. Now help me."

Danny was maybe the only person Jackson would be honest with. He hadn't to be the jock, or the perfect son. He could just be himself. So Danny helped him pinned two posters on the unknown kids walls. One from "The Dark Knight" because he had learnt Stiles was a Marvel's fan and that was just wrong; one from a Mets' player, beacause every guy should have a basebal poster in his bedroom.

Then Jackson insisted to move his own TV (I'll get a new one for my birthday anyay) and his PS3.

"Why are these games unfolded?" asked Danny when he saw the two Assassin's Creed and the one Gran Turismo Jackson placed on the gamebox.

"I don't find them interesting."

Jackson knew Danny could see right through him, but he didn't have to be honest with it.

He was going to have a brother and he would be the worst big bro ever. The kid wouldn't know what hit him. That made him smile, the kind of smile only Danny could see, or, once in a while, his parents.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They will be separated, bt they will stand together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaread, again.  
> Thanks for the reviews You're wonderful.  
> I think this part will end in the next chapter.

"Stiles!!!!!!"

Derek had only time to see a brown thing jump on Stiles and not let go. They were in the park near de preserve, on a sunny day. Lydia had just been out of her cast and Amanda thought it would be a good thing to make the kids go out and walk a bit. The little girl was glued to Amanda's hand, but there was a little smile on her face. Isaac was helping Kurt with the food since he decided they should have a real picnic.

"Stiles! You came! Thank you thank you thank you!"

The brown thing was in fact a boy, a little smaller than Stiles, with a hell of hair and a missing teeth. Derek supposed he was Scott, judging from Stiles' hesistant smile.

"Hi Scotty. I'm sorry."

"For what? Look, mum has already a table for us, and I came with my ball."

Scott took Stiles' hand and took them to a lonely woman sitting on a bench, which what looked like the entire contents of a kid's room at her feet.

"Hello, I'm Melissa McCall", she said while shaking hands with Amanda and Kurt. She then pointed the bags: "Scott wanted to give all his old toys to your house. I usually give them to the pediatric service, but they've already got tons of dinosaurs and spaceships so..."

"Thank you, Mrs Mc Call. I'm sure our future kids will be delighted."

Derek felt a little outcast. Isaac, Stiles and Scott engaged immediatly in a little game of softball, while Lydia sat at the table, reading, and the adults began talking. He felt too old to play with the boys. They were ten, he was already a teenager. Sometimes he even thought he was an adult, too erious for his age, as Kurt had told him once.

"So Derek. I heard you're Stiles' new baby-sitter?"

He turned his head to see Melissa looking at him, smiling.

"I... I used to take care of my cousins and baby sis. So..." He shrugged;

Sensing his uneasiness, Melissa changed the subject: "And, besides eyeing the kids, what do you like to do?"

Derek wanted to shut out, but Melissa seemed like a good person, and he didn't want to sound harsh to her. So he thought for a while: "I like reading stories, for the kids. And..."

"Yes?"

"My uncle used to have lots of architecture's books. Like, a lot of them. I liked looking at them, and I was always good in drawing so... But I don't know. It looks like something beyond reach."

"Well, these kind of studies can be pretty expensive, so maybe you should finish high school first. But for the reading... would you like to read for other kids? Not at the hospital, but Scott ent to the public library when he was younger, and the staff is always looking for new readers."

Kids. Derek could deal with kids. They were not adults. They wouldn't judge him or pity him. They would just be here, listening to his dragon's voices.

"Derek may live for New York before Thnaksgiving", informed Kurt.

"I could still do it! Like, there's still two months before October, and Isaac and Stiles will go to school so I'll be alone at home. I could do it... If you want."

Melissa smiled and Derek didn't miss the look of utter _joy_ that was on Kurt's face.

"May be we could do this: since Stiles finaly agreed to meet Scott, I'm going to take them with me once a week. Next Saturday, we'll go to the library, since they both need to review some of their lessons and some books will be good for them. And we'll speak with the librarian. He's a friend of mine and he'll certainly be happy to have a boy like you. All right?"

"Ok."

 

***

 

Stiles was living on a rainbow cloud. Quite literaly since Lydia decided to make an arts and craft activity in the middle of the living room. He had been afraid, again, to meet Scott and his mother, but the day has been a blast. He had missed his best friend so much that he didn't care he had to share with Isaac.

With Scott's friendship renewed, he felt like he could go to Beacon Hills Junior high in two weeks. Melissa and Amanda decided to join the boys for tutoring before the first day of class, since Scott has been so sick with asthma during spring he had to retake some classes.

"Stiles! Concentrate!"

The boy turned back his attention to Lydia. The girl had prepared four notebooks they had to decorate with paper, drawings and glitter. Everything they could find in their bedrooms could go on the notebooks. Stiles had some Avengers' stickers he had received along with a MacDonalds' menu some time ago.

When Stiles nodded to Lydia, mubbling some excuses, the girl began to explain her plans:

"So, starting in one week, we will all be on our own roads. I'm going with my mum and Isaac will become officialy a Reyes' child. And I assume Derek and Stiles will follow this path soon."

They all nodded. Since their little chat at night and the day with Scott, Derek and Stiles were going used to their future split. Derek was beginning to take lessons to get his GED next year, and Stiles had been discussing his junior high school year with his therapist with more trepidation than fear.

"Since I consider you as my brothers, I wanted us to have our own ways to contact each others."

Stiles heard Derek start. He considered Lyds like a little sis' of some sort. But he knew Derek had had a real sister, may be more than one, and may be he was a little struk by Lydia's words. They were going to have a "chat" tonight, Stiles decided.

"What do we have to do?" asked Isaac.

"Well, thank you for asking."

Lydia looked like she was older than them all. She showed them one of the notebook: "We're going to divide the cover in four parts. Each one of us will decorate one of the parts of each notebook. So then, we'll have each a notebook with a drawing of the others."

"And what the notebooks are for?"

"First, we will put on our mail adresses. Our phone numbers if we have one, and our internet email. So if we want to get news, we can. The adresses will be updated every time someone of us change their contact."

"The notebook is a little... large for just four contacts", added Derek. His first words since they sat at the table.

"That's because you can add photos too! And postcards. I really want a postcard of the Guggenheim museum."

"That's a fantastic idea, Lyds!"

Stiles had already a pen in his hand. His brothers and sister were leaving but they'll always be together.

Always.

 

***

 

Jackson was a spoiled child, a jock, a boy who didn't have to work that much to be good at everything. He knew even before entering BH High School that he would be on the Lacrosse Team, and may be become captain before the end of the year.

But he was also a lonely kid, when the school gates closed.

He had seen Danny being bullied when some older kid thought it would be a great idea to make fun of a gay boy.

He had heard, across the street, the cry and shouts after Camden Lahey's death.

He woke up when his father was called in the middle of the night, hearing that an entire family has been murdered, leaving an only survivor, only two years older than him.

He had attending the sheriff's funeral, along with his parents and the complete city, and saw the kid fainting at the very beginning, being evacuated with cries.

So when he saw on his mother's desk Genim Stilinski's file, when he opened it and saw that the adoption's application had been acccepted, he smiled.

He would be the best big brother ever.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Separate ways. Ending part...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaread, again and again. Sorry...
> 
> Final chapter for this part!
> 
> I already have my idea for the next one, we'll jump 5 years in a second ;)
> 
> Thank YOU for reading this <3 <3 <3 <3

They were in a really shiny restaurant, with candles on the tables and at least one waiter per one table. Or at least Stiles thought it was the case. Amanda made him wear grey trousers and black shoes – still sneakers but not as fun as his red and yellow ones – and, worse of all, a button up shirt. At least, he didn't have to wear a tie.

He knew this dinner was important. Amanda was there, with his social counselor and Miss Morel. Across the table was Mr Whittemore, Derek's lawer, and his wife, whom Stiles had never met. Their son wasn't here and Stiles felt very young and very little.

He concentrated on his pizza – at last it was an italian restaurant – trying not to use his hands to eat.

"So, Genim, is it any good?"

He shrugged then remembered his manners. Mrs Whittemore – call me Anny – leant to him, while the other adults were discussing.

"Yes, M'dam. We've never got mushrooms on pizza because Lydia doesn't like them. And it's Stiles."

"What?"

"My name is Stiles. Because I don't like Genim very much and my mum liked to name me Stiles Stilinski. She said it was like surreal poetry."

Anny looked at him silently before smiling: "Surreal it is. So, Stiles, I heard you were good at school?"

He nodded: "I don't know if I'm good now, since we're in a special class with Isaac. But when I was in the real school, it was ok. I'm a little sick, you know, I can't concentrate. But when I sleep well and I take my medication, I'm ok."

"I saw your files. You've got straight As."

"It's only for school. Derek says it will be different en Junior High and in High School."

"He's right. In High School, your grades will define the university you'll go to. Jackson wants to have a sport scholarship. He works hard for it."

Stiles nodded again, not really knowing what to say. He didn't know Jackson that much, having meeting him only twice.

"Have you something you really like to study?"

So, that was easy: "Words. I love words! I write stories and I already read all of Derek's books! Even the very long one. Last week I just finished The Lord of The Rings and now I'm reading Grapes of Warth. It's a little easier. At least, noone is singing in strange elves langage in it."

Mr Whittemore, who had been listening to them, laughed: "That's a good one. Jackson hates reading. Anny, you'll have someone to share your boks with!"

Stiles frowned, but quickly Anny led him again to his readings: "Isn't Steinbeck a little too hard for you? The historical context is pretty high level for a kid your age."

"Amanda made us watch the movies when one of us read these kind of books. And then, if I can, I watch the documentaries of the movies, or I even read some books about the context and so on. But I don't have time so it would be fantastic if I could have, you know, a real History class someday. And learn speaking like elves too. And engineering because Tony Stark is my hero."

 

***

 

"Have you had a good night, Stiles?" Amanda asked when they were in the car, back to the house.

Stiles hummed. He wanted to go to bed and sleep, and maybe tell Derek about his evening.

"Why do you think you had dinenr with the Whittemores tonight?"

now that the question was asked, Stiles knew the answer. It was so logical he wanted to punch himself for being so stupid.

"They want to adopt me?"

It was still a question, because he couldn't be sure. He had a dad less than a year before. He couldn't consider himself an orphan, a real one. But then... he couldn't stay by Amanda and Kurt all his life.

"That's right, Stiles. The already have one adopted child, and since Jackson is going to college in two years, they wanted to give their love, their support to another kid."

"But... why me?"

"I've met Mr Whittemore a lot of times sine Derek arrived. He knows me, and he knows my kids, Stiles. He met you and he wanted, they all wanted to give you this chance."

Amande let the silence build and spoke again only when she parked the car in front of the house. She turned to him, very serious but with this point of hope and joy Stiles really liked about her.

"So. What do you think?"

Sstiles frowned, not sure: "Should I have to call them mum and dad? Because if I have to, I prefer to stay here. I don't ant another mum and dad."

"So you tell them. They know how you became an orphan Stiles. They know that it's different for a newborn like Jackson was and a teenager like you. They'll understand. They won't replace your parents. But they'll give you their home, their affection and their support. They will help you have a new family, even if it's not like it was with your dad, or before with your mum and dad. With them you will grow and become the wonderful adult I can already see in you."

 

***

 

"I don't want to be a Whittemore. I want to be a Stilinski."

When Stiles pronounced these words, the first he did when he entered the Whitteore's house two weeks later, Amanda thought she would die of embarrassment. Anny's cheek redened abruptly, while Mr Whittemore tried to hide his laugh. It was Jackson who broke all hell : "Anyway I would never have an idiot like you share the same name as me!"

And then the teen took one of Stiles' luggage and went up to the new bedroom. Stiles followed him like a puppy An angry puppy but Amanda had never seen him shout back at another person, except for Derek and Isaac.

"I remember my brothers fighting like this," said Anny finally. "I guess we wo't have two silent angels with them."

"Angels are boring."

 

***

 

"You can sleep up, because mum doesn't want me there. She said I could fall during the night, which is stupid anyway. Your room isn't ready yet so for now, you're living in a girl bedroom!"

Isaad looked around himself. The walls were covered with images of bys band and mountains.

"I love mountaineering but I can't do it, because I'm sick. So I only have the photos. Do you like mountains? We could go hiking next summer."

His little bag at his feet, Isaac smiled at Erica, his new sister.

"I've never been in the mountain. Wouldn't you risk to be eaten by a bear?"

"You would. I'll push you to the bear so then I'll have time to fly."

The smile on Isaac's face widened.

 

***

 

"What do you think, honey: beach, swimming pool, diving with dolphins?"

"What about school?"

"I get a private teacher: classes from 9 to 13, everyday. But after that, what do you want to do?"

Lydia sat back on her seat. They were on the plane, all the way to Florida.

"Diving seems fun. And self defense."

 

***

 

The airport was crowded and Derek was sweating.

He didn't know his aunt that much. She was there just after Cora's birth but it was... ten years ago. He had to take the plane alone and land in a city he didn't know, to meet a family he didn't know.

He couldn't do it.

"Derek!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He felt a mini octopus climb on him, and a little brown head and revealed the face of the only Stiles Stilinski. The same boy he couldn't bare to speak with the first time he saw him.

"Have you your notebook? I have to give you my email! Mr Whittemore made me one! Only for me! Give me give me give me!"

Astounded, Derek opened his backpack and gave the notebook to Stiles. The boy wrote his new email in it, and joined a photo. Derek recognised it: it had been taken during the picnic with Scott. They were on the playground slide, Derek leaning against it, and Stiles trying to climb it, his hands on Derek's shoulders. They were both smiling, a rare occasion.

"So, your promess! You have to tell me about the Stark Tower, alright?"

"Yeah. Yeah of course. And if your new _brother_ annoys you, you call me and i'm coming back to kill him. We can hide the body together."

Stiles grinned.

"He's not that bad. He just whines a lot."

Derek had a sudden idea, and looked into his bag. He gave Stiles a book: "This, for you."

It was his copy of "Different Seasons"

"I give it to you. You can read the darkest stories. You'll see, they're good."

"Thank you, Derek."

Derek's heart lost a beat and he didn't know what to do now.

At this time, the speakers called for his plane. He had to go.

And as he was leaving Stiles, entering in the passangers' area, he heard the distinct voice of Stiles:

"I forgive you, Derek! Don't forget to come back!"

 

For the first time since the fire, Derek's soul was a little less dark.

His skin didn't hurt that much.

 


End file.
